


Vatti’s Little Girl

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: You were leaving for work when you Daddy finds your diary in your room. He finds some pretty interesting entries that you’ve written about him. So he decides to punish you for keeping secrets from him.





	Vatti’s Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent reader insert about my favorite character in Overwatch. I used google translate to help with some of the german he says so if I get anything wrong please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I fixed some spelling errors. (10/25/18)

“Oh come on Vatti, I won’t be gone for too long!” You whined as Balderich kissed your head multiple times. Every morning he had his little goodbye ritual of kissing you all over your head and cheeks. You swear he babies you too much.

“I’m just going out to work! I’ll be home real soon ok?” You waved goodbye and quickly left the house. You were definitely going to be late for work.

Balderich sighed as you left his arms. He already missed you so much. But there was something that didn’t sit well with him. Like the tiny book that was in your room. He found it while cleaning the house the other day, but never recognized it. Now was his chance to see.

He quickly went into your room and looked through your drawers. He pulled out a tiny pink book with glitter and stickers. The lock on the side wasn’t shut properly, so he tossed it aside and began reading.

The pages were filled with how your day went and how much you loved your papa. Though one page caught his eye.

Date: X/X/ 20XX  
Dear Diary  
_I dreamt about Vatti sneaking into my room and eating me out under the sheets. I woke up and got into his bed just so I could grind against him in his sleep! I feel so bad but it felt so good!” -♥️_

Balderich had to read it over and over again, just so he knew he wasn’t dreaming. Yup. All of the words on that page were real. He had no idea his little girl felt this way about him before. Balderich flipped through and found another page.

Date: X/X/20XX  
Dear Diary  
_I was such a naughty girl today. I snuck into Vatti’s bedroom and stole his underwear. The special nice pair that he wears on special occasions. It smelled so nice I had to take it and keep it for myself! It smelled just like him! All musky and warm~ I think I’m going to keep them! I hope he doesn’t find out…_

So that’s where his nice pair went. It was being used by you to get off too. You were such a naughty Mäuschen. Where did you learn all of this? Either way, Balderich could feel his pants become tighter. He continued to snoop through your personal diary.

Date:X/X/20XX  
Dear Diary  
_I’m such a slut for Vatti. I woke up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and I noticed Vatti’s door was open. I snuck in and his cock was hard under the sheets. I couldn’t help myself so I went under and sucked him off. I’m so lucky that I never got caught! He tasted so good! Just like his usual sexy musk! His hot sticky cum splashed all over my face as I licked up and down his shaft. Such a sexy Vatti~! I’m so happy he’s mine! I wish I got more of his semen. I already miss the way it tastes. :(_

Balderich was rock hard by the time he finished. He had to punish his Mäuschen for being so naughty. For all the things you’ve done while Vatti wasn’t looking. His hand pushed down his sweats and wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly, savoring every second. He imagined you bobbing your head up and down on his cock, moaning and begging for him to cum inside your mouth. The more entries he read the faster he would stroke himself. You did such naughty and wonderful things to your Vatti. He couldn’t help but moan your name out loud while he jerked himself off to your entries.

Unfortunately for him, you were standing in the doorway of your room, watching as your Vatti moaned your name and held your personal diary in his hands.

“V-Vatti!” You yelled out. “H-how could you!? That’s mine!” You crossed your arms and tapped your foot, waiting for an explanation as to why he was rummaging through your room.

Balderich snapped out of his reverie and stared at you and your angry expression. He was so close too. He stood up and placed his pants over his still erect cock.

“F-funny coming from you Mäuschen… you’re the one who’s been sneaking into my room!” You froze. He found you out. And you tried so hard to keep it hidden. But your diary entries spilled the beans.

“I-I… Vatti… it’s different! I mean-“ Balderich walked over to you and grabbed your cheeks.

“You’ve been very naughty, Mäuschen… you deserve to be punished. Come with me.” Balderich grabbed you by the arm and lead you into his bed room. His bed was nicely made and nice and clean. Except for the pair of boxers that laid near his night stand.

Balderich sat on his bed and pulled you onto his lap, pulling down your pants as you squirmed helplessly. He gently rubbed your bare bottom as you could only wait for the inevitable.

“You’ve been a very-“ *smack!* “bad girl, Mäuschen…” You whined in pain as your ass stung. A red hand mark was already forming on your cheek. It hurt so good. Vatti gave the best spankings.

He smacked you again, harder this time. You whined and squirmed on his lap. “Vatti~!” You shouted. “I promise I’ll be good! I’ll be a good girl for you!” Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt another slap to your ass.

“No one ever said you could talk, Mäuschen… now stay obedient.” You nodded and let him slap your ass two more times before he stopped. Your ass was red and raw. Your Vatti had so much power. You felt so vulnerable being under him but he made you feel so good. No matter how painful his punishments were, your Vatti was the best and all yours.

“Get on your knees, Mäuschen. Sit up.” He ordered. You spent no time hesitating to get on your knees and look up at your Vatti with pitiful eyes.

“Hands on your knees.” You did as you were told and placed your hands on your knees, eager for what was to come. Balderich pulled down his pants and out popped his still erect cock. Precum oozed out the tip, making your mouth water. You were finally going to be able to taste Vatti again! Balderich rubbed your lower lip with his thumb, gently caressing your sweet, soft lips.

“Open up.” He barked. You opened your mouth wide, waiting for your Vatti to fill your throat with his cock. He held onto your cheek with one hand as he shoved his cock down your throat. You were already seeing starts as his thick cock slowly moved back and forth down your throat. The more he moved the deeper he seemed to go. You hated to admit it but even Vatti’s thick juicy cock was starting to become too much for you. Your eyes started to water and you were starting to run out of air. All you needed was for Vatti to cum and you would be so happy! Your wrapped your arms around his hips and bobbed your head up and down, trying to urge him to cum down your throat and fill your stomach with Vatti’s delicious cum.

Just as you felt his cock twitch, he pulled away. You gasped for air and coughed a bit. Balderich stared down at you, watching how pitiful his precious baby girl was. “Vatti, why?” You whined. “Why didn’t you cum inside me?”

“I’m not done yet, Mäuschen. Don’t you want to get to the best part?” He cooed in your ear. That made you perk up. Best part?

“Vatti, best part? What’s that?” You beamed. He grinned devilishly and picked you up, only to drop you down on his bed and pin your arms above your head.

“Spread your legs wide for Vatti. He wants to be able to fit into you.” You happily spread your legs and smiled. Oh, how you longed for this moment. Your Vatti fucking his princess into the bedsheets as you moan his name, begging for him to take you. You felt the tip of his cock poke your entrance.

“Are you ready?” He asked you, looking deep into your eyes. You could see how hungry he was. His carnal desires were taking over your Vatti. You nod and feel his tip push into you. You grabbed the sheets from under you and big your lower lip. This was it! He pushed his cock in slowly, stretching you out. He was thick in your mouth but he felt so much thicker inside you quivering pussy. You could barely get a peep out.

Balderich grunted as he pushed against you. Your walls were so tight and you were already so wet from how he had punished you. He pushed in his cock all the way and let you sit and writhe under him. He wanted you to get used to his massive size. The toy you had in your room was nowhere near compared to this amount of pleasure. Your Vatti was truly the best.

Balderich began rocking his hips back and forth slowly, making sure not to hurt you. Not yet at least. You couldn’t help but moan his name over and over. You begged him to fuck you harder and faster. To punish you for being a naughty princess. Balderich couldn’t help but give in. Your sweet cooes and moans were driving him nuts. He picked up the pace, slamming into you nice and rough. You felt truly at home when he fucked you hard. You could hear your Vatti grunting and panting above you, moaning something in German.

“Mäuschen…” he growled under his breath. “You’re so tight around me.” He thrusts extra hard into, making your back arch and your vision go blurry. That was the spot. You needed more of that definitely.

“Vatti~!” You moaned. “More! I want more! Right there! Oh god don’t stop! Vatti please! Please please please I need you so badly! Fuck me Vatti! Fuck me hard! I’ve been a bad bad girl!” You couldn’t believe that you had said those things out loud. You had never said anything so lewd before in your life. Yet there you were, begging for your Vatti to fuck you like the little slut you were. Balderich couldn’t believe his ears. His precious girl was screaming such lewd things into his ears. Balderich snapped and lost all of his self restraint. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. He was moving much more sporadically and out of rhythm. He was getting really close.

“Say it, Schalmpe, say it! Say that you’re mine! Say you’re mine and mine alone! Who do you belong to?!” He roared. You loved it when he yelled. That sexy german accent and deep voice he had was irresistible.

“Yours Vatti! I’m all yours! Mark me! Bite me, scratch me, do whatever you want! I’m your doll! I’m your toy! I’m whatever you want! Vatti I’m so close! Please! Cum inside me! I’ll do anything just fill me up! I need your cum now!” You screamed. You were such a needy little princess. Saying such lewd and awful things.

It was music to Balderich’s ears. Your moans drove him over the edge as he came rope after rope of hot sticky cum inside you. You have never felt this full before. The two of you panted loudly as Balderich collapsed next to you covered in sweat. The two of you basked in the aftersex glow as you stared deep into eachothers eyes.

“Mäuschen, my princess, are you alright?” He asked. You nodded and wrapped your arms around his chest.

“Mm hm. I’m ok. But I think I’ll be sore…” You pouted.

“I’m sorry, Mäuschen. I couldn’t help it.” Balderich apologized.

“It’s ok Vatti. You didn’t mean to hurt me. But you have to make me breakfast in bed to make up for it~!” You winked playfully. Balderich rolled his eyes.

“Good night, Mäuschen.” He said, kissing your forehead. The two of you slowly drifted off to sleep and decided to wait until morning to deal with your soreness.


End file.
